What makes a Monster
by NinjaDino721
Summary: We all know how Mike escaped the Human world in the movie (Monster's University) but what if he hadn't escaped as easily. What if Mike had been caught before fleeing into the forest? What if Mike was stuck in the Human world after opening that closet door to the campsite?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so first off, if you're already following me from one of my other stories… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**This story idea popped in my head right after watching Monster's university and I had to write it out… so now I'm back to three stories at a time again (Awesome)**_

_**I've been reading Randall/ Human world stories like an addict but had never read any stories on any of the other monsters which kinda surprised me because the movie even set up this perfect scene to write about just leading up to it.**_

_**Anywho, please Read and Review!**_

_Okay, stay calm Mikey, you can do this. _Mike told himself as he closed the closet door behind him, leaving behind the monsters shouting for him to retreat from his mission. The calls from his so called 'peers' were soon drowned out by the silence and darkness of the little girl's room.

The Cyclops smiled to himself. When Sullivan saw how badly he could scare a real kid no one would ever doubt him again. He'd be the best scarer ever, he could feel it.

He took another breath, not taking his eye off of the little girl sleeping soundly in the bed. His heart pounded faster as he tried to formulate a plan. To tell the truth, the past hour had been a complete blur to the green monster. After finding out Sully had cheated in order to beat Roar Omega Roar in the Scare Games, anger seemed to have clouded his memory and thoughts, replacing them with nothing other than needing to prove himself worthy of being re-admitted back into the Scaring school at Monsters University.

The sleeping form heaved a heavy sigh in its sleep, snapping Mike back into reality. His back was still pressed against the wooden door. It wasn't too late, all he had to do was twist the knob and go back to the Monster world… go back to his life as the least scary monster in all of Monstropolis.

Hardscrabble's words seemed to echo in his head. _If you're not scary, then what kind of monster are you? _Mike shook his head in determination. He came to this world to prove how scary he could be and he wasn't leaving until he did.

Taking another deep breath, Mike pulled slowly away from the wood and across the room towards the little girl's bed, brushing the curtains as he did so, remembering how his idol, the blue monster that he had followed into the human world in elementary school, had first woken up the child by scraping his long claws against the bed frame.

The little girl sat up groggily, looking over to where the curtains settled back into their respectable places. She looked about sleepily, rubbing her eyes a bit but hadn't spotted the small green monster creeping up from beside her.

Mike gulped, it was too late now, even if he decided that he could face the monsters of his own world again, the girl was awake, there was no way out except to scare her and break for the door. The springs of the bed squeaked under the pressure of the curly haired girl lying back down. If Mike was going to act, it had to be fast, before she fell back asleep.

With one last breath, Mike launched himself from his hiding place by the girl's bed and roared, making sure that his teeth showed and his brow pressed down menacingly. His look was fool proof. Definitely the scariest and most effective face in his books.

The girl whirled around, her eyes wide, making Mike almost chuckle at how frightened she looked and… why was she smiling? The child's face fell immediately from startled to a sweet sleepy smile.

Mike stumbled back before regaining his composure. She was probably just confused, not fully awake yet. He tried again, this time louder and with bared clawed hands held up for emphasis. "ROAR!" He shouted again. That had to have scared her. What kid wasn't scared of monsters?

But she didn't even flinch from her spot on the bed. Instead she giggled. "You look funny." She said quietly, reaching out with a hand towards the little green monster who back-pedaled into the open space of the room where he would have expected to find toxic toys strewn across the floor as a trap for monsters.

But what he found was more room. The farther down he looked, the deeper the bedroom seemed to go. The space was endless, filled with nothing bout darkness and creaky beds. Mike froze as a light was switched on out of seemingly nowhere to reveal just why those multitudes of beds were placed in one room. Summer camp.

"Wow."

"What is it?"

"Where's the rest of its body?"

"Someone go wake up the counselors. They've gotta see what we caught!"

Mike stepped back until his back was pressed against the wall, his knees trembling and his heart beating so fast that it threatened to burst out of his body. The last comment from one of the many children now flashing lights at him and shuffling closer made his breath catch in his throat. He was caught. Trapped in a child's room with no way out.

Another light from the let of him caught the young monster's eye as he turned to face yet another child emerging from the dimly lit bathroom with the same sleepy and slightly amused expression on his face.

Mike took this as his last chance of escape as he let out a third growl at the child. "Roar!"

The kid cocked his head before smiling again. "Rawr!" He imitated, baring one of his hands like Mike had with his semi-clawed hands. Mike wheeled backwards only to be cornered by yet another child.

The monster's breathing had increased rapidly and he could already feel his blood begin to boil as the toxicity of the children gathering in a tighter and tighter circle around him seemed to travel through the air and into his burning lungs.

"This way! He's over here!" Mike heard one of the kid's call from the back.

"Alright guys what's going-" One of the flashlights hit him square in the eye, making him trip over his own feet and lose his balance and sending the green monster sprawling onto the floor. The light followed him, making Mike raise his hands to shield himself from the brightness when all of a sudden, the light disappeared, replaced with a clash of something hitting the floor as the flashlight fell from the girl's hands.

Mike blinked his eye, trying to get rid of the black dots that had appeared in his vision due to the intensity of the flashlight, the crowd of killer children reappearing along with one slightly taller figure. He gasped, pressing himself backwards, trying to get away from the adult.

"Oh my- Charlie, get away from that thing!" The older girl cried, grabbing one of the boys with an outstretched hand by the arm and pulling him back. Mike looked up at her, his entire body quivering with fright, although he was slightly relieved that he had been saved from the unnoticed child that had almost touched him. As if he hadn't been contaminated by the human world enough already. "Callie! Call someone!"

Another girl wandered irritably into the room, another flashlight in hand. "What are you talking about?" She asked lazily before her breath caught in the back of her throat and her eyes widened at the sight of the small green figure. "What is that thing?" She cried, looking back up to the other counselor who was trying to steer the children away from the cowering monster.

"I don't know, just call someone now!" The other shouted back.

"Who?" The second frantic teenager asked, fumbling with her pink sequin studded cell phone before flipping it open and staring at the blank screen.

"I don't know, animal control, the police, somebody! Alright kids, get outside now." She ordered. "We've gotta get this thing trapped. Grab that blanket."

Mike panicked, his senses throwing him into overdrive as one of the counselors stripped a bed of its top sheet and began slowly walking towards him. Why did they want him trapped? Were they going to put him in a cage? Experiment on him? Mike shuddered at the thought.

He looked around, trying to find something, anything that could aid him in escape. He froze upon noticing one of the many curtained windows cracked open. That was his chance, if only he could get to it in time before he was trapped there forever.

"Okay, okay. Just walk towards it real slow so we don't scare it off." The first girl whispered, waving the other one towards her. The second counselor snapped her phone shut.

"The police are on their way, are you sure all the kids are out?" She asked, coming closer with the blanket in hand. "I've got it cornered." The statement caught Mike off guard as he eyed his surroundings, he was in fact cornered. The two teenagers had managed to get him into a secluded area of the cabin where he could no longer get out.

He was running out of time, Mike knew that if he ran now his chances of getting through that window was much better than if he stayed there cowering in fear from the very beings he had come to this world to scare. Hardscrabble was right, they all were. Mike was not scary. He wasn't even a monster.

Gathering as much courage as he could muster, Mike leapt up from his fallen position on the floor and ran. Both girls screamed and had flung themselves out of the way of the charging monster, yet one of them had managed to throw the blanket on top of him, sending Mike tumbling onto the floor and smashing into a metal bed frame.

Another wave of panic rushed through him as he fought to untangle himself from the sheets when a body clamped down upon him, keeping him from escaping. "I've got it!" The muffled voice shouted.

Mike thrashed and kicked. "Gah! Let me go! Please!" He cried. The blankets dropped suddenly and Mike crashed to the floor hard. He kicked the sheets away and scrambled from the heap of white cotton on the ground, heaving heavy breaths, surprised that the toxins from the blanket having touched a sleeping child hadn't killed him yet.

He turned around only to fall back again, shouting in surprise as another flashlight was shined brightly in his eye. "You- it- it talked." The taller of the girls cried. Mike gulped. Now he knew he was in trouble.

_**Also, I don't know if I should bring Sully into this like he did in the movie or just have mike and the Humans, please let me know what you want to happen!**_

_**REEEEEVIIIIEEEEEEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, I didn't think I would get this many reviews in one night! I had this one written up already but I hadn't posted it last night because I didn't know how you guys would want the story to go (Sully or not) The new plot is announced at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"How… how did you do that?" I asked, shining the flashlight at the strange green orb, trying to get a better look at the thing. It had a pretty simple structure, nothing more than a green ball with two arms, two legs… and one eyeball. Two dull horns peeked out of the thing's head and short grey claw-like nails jutted from its fingers and toes.

"Don't talk to it!" Callie shouted, squirming back from the strange creature. "It's probably some mutant thing that escaped from some super secret lab somewhere and is trying to destroy the world or something!"

I rolled my eyes. "You watch way too many movies Cal." I deadpanned. Although turning back to the animal, the more her theory actually seemed to make sense. I had never seen anything like this thing. "What are you anyway?" I asked cautiously, kneeling down and stretching out a hand to its shaking figure. He was obviously just as frightened, if not more, as we were.

The creature stiffened at the sight of my hand as if I might suddenly attack. I pushed it gently closer, trying to gesture for the creature to allow me to help it stand up again after being dropped so unceremoniously onto the hardwood floor. But its reaction surprised me. Instead of taking my hand, or even becoming at least a little calmer, the creature flinched back violently, closing its eye tightly and tucking its skinny arms and legs in towards its body and backing itself up against one of the many beds in the cabin.

"Please don't touch me! I don't want to die!" It cried. I pulled back quickly while Callie screamed at the fact that the creature could indeed speak.

I eyed her warily, afraid that she might kick the frightened mutant if she wasn't careful. At least that's how I lost my hamster in the fourth grade. "Callie, calm down, you're scaring it." I whispered harshly.

"I'm scaring it? Look at that thing Vanessa! What do you think it was doing in here in the first place? It was trying to get to the kids!" She said, pointing down at the shuddering green ball.

His eye flew open at the comment but squinted instantly at the light still shining at its face. I quickly aimed the flashlight down from its eye. The thing blinked a bit to clear its vision before realizing that my hand was no longer thrust toward it and uncurled itself.

"Come on Vanessa, let's get outside to the kids, what if that thing hurt one of them before we got here?" Callie pleaded, pulling at my arm. I pulled back violently, sending it back toward the green creature, which backed up once again. Great, just as I had gotten the thing to open up a bit too. "Vanessa that thing could have hurt someone, we've gotta get it trapped again before it runs loose."

The creature's large eye widened at the comment and its breath hitched. "No, please! I didn't hurt anybody I promise!" It cried, waving its four-fingered hands in front of itself in protest.

"Then what were you doing here?" I asked, curiosity bubbling up inside of me.

The creature took a deep breath and opened its mouth to answer when red and blue lights reflected themselves against the walls and sirens slowly began to sound. "The cops." I said, more to myself than anyone else. "We have to hide him." I declared, turning around to face a very pale Callie.

My friend shook her head feverously. "No, no that's a very _bad_ idea! Vanessa, we need to get out of here, take care of the kids!"

"They'll cage him!" I pointed out, gesturing to the green orb which was now peeking out the window towards the oncoming cop cars. "They could experiment on him or something." I whispered harshly, standing up, afraid to frighten the creature more.

Callie peered over my shoulder tentatively toward the creature before huffing a long breath and throwing her head back dramatically. "I'll hold off the cops and take care of the kids." She finally agreed before pointing at the green ball. "Get that thing in the car or something while I distract them."

The green ball's eye snapped from the window to me. "It's okay, just follow me." I whispered, holding my hand out to the mutant. He shook his head at the gesture but followed me nonetheless towards the back of the cabin. "I'll meet you out there as soon as he's in the car." I managed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep it out of sight okay?" Callie whispered back waving her hand up and down, gesturing for me to hurry out. I nodded and pressed my ear against the wooden door before looking outside to make sure that the police hadn't come around the back of the cabin just yet.

Slowly, I pulled the door open and spotted the car not far from the dense forest surrounding the camp. "Come on, this way." I said, looking down at the little green monster, who nodded slightly before running after me towards the silver car. No matter where I was it was almost as if there were a three foot radius bubble surround me because the thing never got any closer than he needed to with me. I pulled open the door and gestured for him to climb into the back seat.

It eyed the leather seating cautiously as if touching it might electrocute him. "Please just get in." I prompted, making sure to keep my distance as of not to scare it further.

"Hey you!" I gasped as a gruff male voice shouted from behind me. I whirled around to be met with the bright end of a flashlight as one of the officers made their way around the cabin. "Are you the second counselor here?" They asked.

I heaved a sigh of relief, they hadn't seen him yet. I looked over my shoulder to check and make sure that the green creature had done as I said and climbed into the car to find an empty space behind me as well as an empty backseat. _Oh no. _I thought as I caught sight of something green and round making off into the forest.

I turned back to the officer. "Yes I am." I stated, my glance wavering from the officer's eyes to the dark trees.

"The call we received stated that an unknown creature had made its way into the children's cabin. Do you know what it might have been?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I uh… didn't see anything, it was the kids." I managed.

The cop nodded before writing something down on an open notepad. "Mhm. The children say that it was a monster that had appeared through one of the closets in the room and growling at them." He continued.

This caught me off guard. What was that thing doing in the closet? And how had it gotten there in the first place. "I'm not sure what it was." I repeated. "It was gone by the time I got there."

The officer nodded again, jotting something down on paper and saying something intelligible into his shoulder radio. I was about to send the cop off on his way again when a loud crash sounded out throughout the cabin. I whirled around, along with the surprised police officer to see a large furry figure crashing through one of the windows.

"Hey!" The cop called, shining his light at the dark figure to reveal a large furry blue and purple bear-like creature. The flashlight dropped. "What is that thing?" He asked, turning to me. I shrugged, gesturing to myself as if being a girl fresh out of high school all of a sudden made me innocent of any threat.

"Okay, we're closing this camp down for the summer. Sorry kid." He declared, speaking into his radio again and running back to the crowd of cops and children by the flashing lights.

I nodded. "I understand." And to be truthful, it did make sense. Two unknown creatures come crashing into the same cabin had set us all on high alert.

"Vanessa!" I turned around just as Callie came rushing towards me. "Did you see that?" She asked. I nodded. She peered behind me and her face dropped instantly. "Where's the thing?" She asked shakily, pointing toward the empty car.

I shook my head. "It ran off into the woods just as the police came up to me." I explained. "And then that furry thing took off after it."

"Great, we lost it. Now we've got two monsters out there in the forest." Callie cried exaggeratedly.

"I'm going after him." I declared, slamming the door to the open door closed."

"What? Ness! You can't just go out there on your own and chase down that thing, especially with that big bear thing in there as well. You could get yourself killed. It's not our problem anymore. Let's just wait with the kids for their parents now." She pleaded, gesturing back towards the excited children who were clambering atop the cop cars like monkeys.

I shook my head determinedly. "No, I'm going to get him back. You can come with, or stay here, but you can't stop me Cal."

Callie rolled her eyes and sighed before finally giving in. "Ugh! Fine, I'll go with you, but if we die, I'm blaming you." She whispered angrily. I rolled my eyes and snapped on my flashlight, aiming it into the darkness of the forest. "We just had to spend our summer being camp counselors didn't we?"

_**Okay, just so you know, Sully is NOT going to find Mike right away like he did in the movie. I got a lot of mixed reviews last night about whether mike should spend more time with the humans or be confronted by Sully. So I'm using Sully more as a side-plot where he's tracking Mike the whole way.**_

_**REEEEEEEEVIIIIIEEEEEEEEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG!**_

_**Sorry I just got really excited. Anyway, thank you guys so much for the reviews, I absolutely love them and they really push me to update quicker. Since this is a new story, The first few chapters are always going to be up within a day or two while the ideas run through my head. But since I am also working on two other stories at the time the updates may be a little further apart while I try and update those up as well.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Mike didn't know where he was going, much less how to get back into his own world. All he could think about at the moment was to keep running, push his legs further and dodge the constant flickering of flashlights through the trees as humans chased him through the woods.

The only thing he could do at this point was run and pray he didn't trip over any roots that might have crept up in the night, he could already feel the bruises forming from the last three. But at least there weren't any of those glowing pink urchins being thrown at him like in the first event of the scare games. _Those_ were painful.

Yet, Mike had been in the human world long enough now that he should have been in pain if not dead from all of the contamination he had endured. Yet not even having the blanket wrapped around his round form hadn't caused more than a bruise on his side, although that had been caused by being so unceremoniously dropped onto the floor and banging his head on the bed frame.

Another wave of light scoured the tree trunks and Mike's feet padded faster through the soft dirt, trying not to be spotted as loud shouts rung through the woods. Even having been the first time in the human world, Mike knew the officers, just like any others, had weapons and would use them against anything that looked the least bit threatening towards the children.

The further the monster ran into the forest, the less trees Mike saw and the softer the ground became. Mike lurched to a stop as the ground plummeted to a drop, the rocky ledge leading down into the shore of a large round lake. To be honest, Mike was quite surprised that he had stopped in time and hadn't run right off the ledge.

Seeing no other way to escape the oncoming officers with their roving flashlights, Mike began to make his way down the rocky ledge. _**(A/N)**_

By the time the cops had caught up with him, the Cyclops had already made it half to shore. He pressed himself to the stone and held his breath as the flashlights passed over the clear lake and made the fish in the water scatter as the light passed over where they had been swimming.

Soon enough, both the bouncing lights and low voices disappeared and Mike was finally able to release a breath that he hadn't noticed he had ever been holding before allowing himself to drop down from his respective spot on the ledge, landing softly into the sand of the lake's shore.

"Agh, what have you gotten yourself into Michael?" He asked himself in a harsh whisper, throwing his hands up in anger. "You had it going for you and you blew it!" He continued, kicking up sand with one foot as he meandered his way towards the water, seeing as there wasn't really anywhere else to go that wasn't overpopulated with humans.

The water rippled a bit as some of the sand plopped through the surface. Mike kicked again, this time kicking up a rock along with the salty sand, making the once serine lake water splash. He had ruined everything! He kicked again, and again, and again, before finally he had dug himself into a rut. Exhausted both physically and emotionally, the little green monster fell to his knees in defeat at the edge of the lake, just staring at his own reflection of the rippling water that reached up to brush the sand off of his knees.

He wasn't sure how long he sat like that before he heard voices again.

…

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Callie whispered, shining her flashlight up at the tops of the trees as if it would help us navigate through the dense forest surrounding the campsite. We had been between following possible tracks of the escaped creature and dodging the oncoming officers for the past fifteen minutes and still couldn't tell if we were getting closer to finding him or simply playing flashlight-tag with the cops.

I rolled my eyes, aiming my dying flashlight higher towards the tree trunks. Unlike Callie, I was actually trying to not attract anyone's attention as we snuck after the officers.

"What if we run into that other thing?" She asked, her voice lowering into barely a hardly audible whisper, pulling the flashlight down closer to her chest as if she could use it as a weapon if needed.

"Just keep your eyes peeled for a giant blue bear and if your see one, run." I said sarcastically, wondering why I had offered to bring her on this hunt in the first place.

Callie nodded violently next to me, all of the mocking tone I had drowned the sentence in flying over her head. "What do you think they are?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered. "Maybe some escaped experiment, or possibly like… never mind." I said, shaking the thought away, but Callie had already caught on.

"Aliens?" She smiled, wiggling her fingers dramatically.

"No! You're not dragging me down that path again!" I shouted. "We are not being invaded by aliens Cal."

She smirked. "Think about it Ness, the thing's only got one eye."

"Ugh, why did I bring you along again?" I asked myself.

"Because you're scared that you might get eaten if I didn't come." She offered.

"Well at least this way, if we do run into that blue thing I can trip you and save a couple of minutes for myself to run. I teased back. Callie gulped at the thought. Another wave of flashlights came towards us and we quickly snapped out our own to keep from drawing attention of the officers as they raced pointlessly through the trees.

By the third time of shutting off our lights, we had completely given up on using them whatsoever and instead used mainly our adjustment to the new light and the passing lights from the police whenever they ran by.

It wasn't for a few more minutes that we came across the camp lake. "Great, we could have just taken the trail!" Callie whispered angrily. "Would've saved us about ten minutes of tripping over tree roots and running into spider webs."

"Come on, let's go back and check to make sure the kids are still okay. They might be looking for us by now." I said, finally giving in. The main reason I wanted to chase after the thing was to get a better idea of what it was. I mean how often did someone see a creature like that? But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to leave the issue as it was.

I only just graduated from high school a week ago and I was already going and sneaking past the cops after a possible alien that could have harmed the children who we are supposed to be watching in the first place.

I had already turned around, trudging back up the hill towards the cabin when the sound of shifting sand and the splash of water came to my attention. I whirled around , looking at Callie who merely shrugged, gesturing that she hadn't been the one to make the sound.

I held a finger to my lips, telling her to keep quiet before waving for her to follow me as I crept around the side of the kayak rack. I gasped upon what I saw, pulling my head back. "What?" Callie asked. I turned and gave her an annoyed glance, reminding for her to stay quiet. "Oh, what?" She repeated, this time quieter.

I pointed to the shore of the lake hidden behind the stacks of camp kayaks. We both peered around together, looking at the scene before us.

The creature was sitting at the edge of the water, its knees tucked beneath its circular body as it stared blankly into the rippling water. It wasn't moving in the least, all I could see was the back of it. I had almost sworn that it was dead determined on how little it was doing at the moment.

"Hey, is it dead?" Callie asked, flicking on her flashlight and pointing it at the thing. The creature yelped in surprise, launching itself onto its feet and backpedaling. "Oh… guess not."

I rolled my eyes before creeping out of my hiding spot behind the boats. "Cal, put out your flashlight before we're-"

"Hey! Who's down there?!" All three of us whirled around to face the spotlight. I squinted, holding up an arm to shield my eyes from the harsh blinding light before realizing that it was indeed the officers we were just trying to escape.

"Crud."

"Hey, you girls can't be down here, it's dangerous, there's a- hey, there it is!" He called, the light quickly turning from me to the shuddering green orb who closed his eye in protest to the sudden light. Actually, I was surprised the thing hadn't gone blind already from all of the light having been thrust at him within the span of the past hour or so. Another series of lights filled my vision as three more cops joined their comrade at the edge of the overhanging Cliffside of the beach area.

"Just wait there!" He called down to us as they made their way from their perch on the ledge to the sandy beach area. I turned to Callie as they came racing down the walkway, VERY large guns in hand.

"Wait, you can't kill him!" Callie protested. Despite her obvious squeamishness towards the creature, she wasn't heartless.

"They're tranquilizers, please step aside miss." One of them spoke up. I noticed that the officers standing before us now weren't the same cops that had approached us earlier at the camp grounds. Someone must have contacted animal control, because I had never seen a cop with a tranquilizer gun strapped to his shoulder with nets in tow.

One of the five pulled out a thin net and stepped closer towards us, waving for the others to follow with the guns. "What is it?" I heard one whisper, receiving nothing more than a shrug and wide eyed glance from one of his comrades. I turned to the clicking of a trigger's safety being shut off.

"Wait!" I shouted, racing over to the man and pushing on the barrel of the gun so that it was no longer aimed at the green ball. "Go!" I shouted at it. It seemed to have gotten my message because he spent the next few seconds tripping over his own feet and trying to race back into the thick trees.

"What are you doing?" The man demanded, trying to shake me off of the gun. "Get her off!" Two other men raced up and pulled me forcefully from the other while the remaining two took off after the creature which still hadn't made it off the shore thanks to the deep sand being so hard to run in.

The caught up quickly and blocked its path, making it skid to a stop and run the opposite way towards us. Although he didn't make it far before the net was on top of him. It didn't seem very heavy, but it definitely would take one a while to detangle themselves from its clutches.

The Cyclops let out a yelp of surprise before landing in the sand again, kicking frantically, only getting tangled worse. "Wait, stop you're hurting it!" Callie called rushing over to them, only to be pinned back like me.

"Get these two back to the police at the campsite, it's not safe here." The two on my arms along with the one holding Callie back nodded and pushed us forward towards the path leading back to camp. Unfortunately for them, they had decided to rely on trust and let go of both of us, merely walking behind us to make sure that we were moving in the right direction.

Callie raised an eyebrow and looked at me, just as surprised as I was that they had let go of us in the first place before we both nodded at our telepathic agreement. At the same exact moment, we turned on our heels and ran back towards the beach where the last two of the patrols from animal control were trying to pick up the net without getting their skin caught on the wriggling creature's nails, although he looked as if he were trying to avoid contact just as much as they were.

I was just about to shout out in protest when another voice raged far over my own. A loud roar, louder than any monster I had ever imagined coming out of my closet as a little girl made me stop in my tracks and cover my ears in shock. Everyone turned towards where the mystery noise was coming from to find the same blue and purple spotted creature that had come crashing out of the cabin not twenty minutes before.

"What is that thing?!" Callie shouted over another loud roar.

I shook my head, my ears still covered by my hands. "I'm still trying to figure out what the green ball is!" I shouted back. I turned to the creature in question to find that the officers were no longer trying to hold him down and were instead shooting blindly into the trees for the bear-like monster that had just taken shelter in the leaves again as soon as the guns were pulled out. "Let's go." I whispered harshly, grabbing my friend by the elbow and dragging her towards the temporarily forgotten creature by the edge of the lake.

Racing behind the distracted officers, I reached down and grasped the netting surrounding him and rushed into the trees again, ignoring the loud shouts calling us back by the officers in question.

It was about five minutes of running before we finally slowed to a stop, no longer being able to hear the shouts of the animal control officers or the roaring of the second mystery creature. I gasped, my mind reeling back to the creature in question. I hadn't heard any shouts of discontent of felt any struggling the entire time we had been running.

I dropped the net on the soft dirt and waved Callie over to my side. "Turn your flashlight on." I said as I tried to untangle the mass of net and limbs in the darkness of the woods.

She nodded and I could hear her shuffling next to me as she struggled to get the light turned on before a blinding light was shone in my eyes. "Oh, sorry." She whispered sheepishly before pointing the device down at where I was trying to get the net off. "Oh my gosh! We killed it!" She practically shouted, making me almost drop my own flashlight which I was trying to balance between my knees. The green ball's eye was screwed shut and was making no other movement besides the rising of what I could only imagine was its chest seeing as it was just an orb.

"It's not dead, just unconscious." I said, thrusting the tranquilizer dart at her to prove my point. "They must have shot it when that other thing came out." I explained, twisting the thin netting around my hands and snapping it away, finally freeing the unconscious creature. "Come on, let's get back to the camp and get it in the car before the FBI come looking for us." Callie nodded, helping me by grabbing one of the creature's arms while I took the other and half carrying half dragging it back to the camp grounds.

As soon as the lights of the cabin came back into sight, I ushered Callie to check out the location to make sure we wouldn't be caught while getting to the car while I stayed and awkwardly held the orb dangling by one of its spindly arms. Callie crept ahead, sneaking up to the opening like a seven year-old pretending to be a spy, hiding behind trees and peering around before rushing to the next before she finally appeared at the opening. A couple of moments later she waved me over.

"Alright buddy, let's go." I mumbled, trying to get the creature to the opening without knocking the figure against my knees. It wasn't that it was heavy, in fact it was much lighter than I had thought It would be, but it's spherical shape made it much more difficult to hold.

"The cops are all at the front of the site, probably with the kids, but the car area is clear." Callie whispered to me, pointing out to where we had the car parked. "So what now? We can't just leave the children, that's the whole reason we're here in the first place." She asked, the guilt finally catching up to her.

"We'll go up there and help them calm down _after_ we get this thing into the car." I answered, peering out of the clearing and seeing the flash of blue and red lights around the corner of the cabin. "Come on let's go."

_**REEEEEVIIIIIIEEEEEEEEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Woohoo! Last update for another week before I go to camp.**_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter, It took me a while to overcome my writer's block and the end of this seems kind of cheesy to me, but please read and review! See ya in a week.**_

Everything hurt. That's all Mike could think about when he blinked his eye open to the harsh light. His mind felt slow and groggy, along with the rest of his body. His eye fell closed again as sleep threatened to pull him back into unconsciousness. How had he gotten in this state in the first place?

He didn't remember ever going to bed the night before. Maybe something happened after the Scare games. Mike screwed his eye shut, trying to remember what had happened before he fell unconscious. He remembered the scare games, how Sully cheated. He remembered sneaking into the human world and being chased through the forest… but nothing after that.

Had he made it back? He reached down with one clawed hand, feeling the surface beneath him. It was soft, like his bed back at the Oozma Kappa house but the fabric was rough and there was no blanket. Where was he?

"I think it's waking up. Should I poke it?" A muffled voice called. Mike was taken aback by the voice. It didn't sound like any of his house mates. A horrible feeling began to bubble in the pit of his stomach. Something was most certainly not right.

"No! leave it be, we don't want it running again when it wakes up." Another voice countered angrily, making the young monster's breath hitch in his throat. Both voice stopped and Mike could feel the uncomfortable sensation of someone watching him.

Finally giving in to his curiosity after what seemed like an eternity of unbearable silence, the green Cyclops cracked open his eye, flinging it open all the way and gasping at what he saw. Humans.

''Look, it's awake." One of them whispered, pointing at him and thrusting her index finger too close for comfort at Mike. He flung himself backwards instantly, trying to avoid contact with his captors.

"Gah!" He shouted in surprise, leaping up from a sitting position on what he now knew was a ratty couch. Sitting not ten feet from where he lay were the two teenagers he had seen before back at the campsite. "W-where am I?" He stuttered, his heart pounding at a mile a minute. His eye flashed about the room, scouring the area for any escape to find no way out, he was trapped.

The only open doorway just led deeper into the trap. The tattered sofa was set up in the center of what seemed to be a small apartment living room, the opening left unattended merely leading into a darker hallway. All of the shades were pulled closed, the only source of harsh lighting being the bright ceiling lights and small lamps littered about the room, all seeming to aim at the cowering Cyclops.

"Hey, wow, it's okay, you're safe here." The other girl said softly, her short black hair falling in front of her face as she tried to grab the monster's attention. Mike only flinched back, scrambling against the back of the couch and trying to clamber away. His breathing became faster and faster until he was hyperventilating and his vision became blurry again.

A light grip on his upper arm snapped Mike out of his panic attack. He turned toward the comforting touch only to freeze mid-turn. The black haired girl had her head cocked to the side in worry. It wasn't her pressing gaze that made the Cyclops motionless, it was the hand she had reached out and resting on his arm. Mike stared at it shocked for a moment whilst his brain registered the gesture before reacting.

The girls didn't even have time to act in response as he shouted out in complete horror and tore his arm away from her and backpedaled himself so rapidly that he stumbled off the couch entirely. On the way down he had managed to tangle himself within the long cord of one of the nearby side table lamps, bringing the thing shattering to the floor.

Pain erupted instantly from the chards of glass cutting into his green skin and drawing small droplets of blood to the surface. He struggled to get to his feet again only to fall back to his feet in a tangled heap of flailing limbs and wires.

"Hey hey, it's alright. Calm down." The girl said, stooping down to his level whilst the other merely stared at the small monster incredulously. "Here, let me help you." The closer teen said calmly before unplugging the disconnected wire and reaching back towards Mike.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted, kicking at her until she retracted her hand.

She flashed a glance at the blonde behind her, receiving only a shrug in response to the creature's strange behavior. Finally she gave in, scooting back on her knees to give him space. Mike eyed her warily as he untangled himself from the cord, watching as she twitched forward every once and a while with a tentative hand that made him pause and stare until she pulled back.

It took a few minutes of pulling and groaning as more broken glass wedged itself beneath his skin before Mike had finally untangled himself and began picking at the shards of glass.

…

"I think it's waking up. Should I poke it?" Callie asked as the round little monster began to shift in and out of unconsciousness.

I grabbed her raised hand and forced it back down to her side before she was able to touch it. The creature screwed its eye shut and mumbled something in his drowsiness. "No! leave it be, we don't want it running again when it wakes up." I whispered harshly, remembering what trouble we had to get through the last time we frightened it.

The Cyclops gasped, bringing both Callie's and my attention towards the thing. "Look, it's awake." Callie observed. I cocked my head at the thing and stared.

It was awake for sure but its one eye remained closed as it lay sideways on our ratty couch. We had already closed off any possible escape, not wanting to have to chase down the creature again, it had been hard enough getting it into our second story apartment without drawing attention.

After a few silent moments of pure suspense, the green Cyclops finally opened his eye, glancing at us warily in confusion before everything seemed to snap into place and it had practically flung itself across the length of the couch.

"Hey, wow, it's okay, you're safe here." I cooed, trying to calm it down. The creature had begun to go into a full blown panic attack, its eye flickering every which way and its breathing becoming very fast paced.

Fearing that the creature might pass out again, I reached out and grasped its arm gently to grab its attention. It unfortunately reacted differently than I had expected. At first, I thought I had succeeded in calming the Cyclops. It turned towards me, confusion written all over its face before its eye trailed my arm all the way to my hand grasping its long skinny arm.

His already frightened face slowly dissolved into that of horror before the arm was yanked away from my grasp. The creature threw itself back so quickly that it completely fell off the arm of the sofa, sliding across the side table and dragging a crystal lamp down with it.

I launched myself up at the crashing sound the moment they both hit the floor, racing to see what had happened. I gasped in sympathy and worry as I neared the opposite side of the old apartment living room, stepping carefully over the broken shards of glass that now littered the floor and drew pools of blood from the monster.

I crouched down again, trying to see what damage had been done by the fall. During his scramble, he had managed to somehow get himself tangled in the chord of the lamp and was now struggling frantically to get out of the trap.

"Hey hey, it's alright. Calm down." I said, trying to grab its attention once again. "Here, let me help you." I unplugged the wire to make getting the creature untangled an easier task and began to unwind him when he pushed back again, flailing rapidly and making me lean back on my heels in surprise.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted frantically.

Worried and more than confused, I looked over my shoulder at Cal. Unfortunately, she was less than helpful in this situation and shrugged as an only response. Looking back at the frightened monster, I realized just how bad the fall had been. The green scaly skin was littered with red scratches and bits and pieces of the broken glass dug itself into him as he tried to detangle himself from the wire trap.

Despite wanting nothing more than to help the creature out of the cord encasement, I grudgingly held myself back, not wanting another outburst. This though didn't keep me from flinching towards the thing every time it got itself caught in another loop. I looked down at my hands guiltily every time the large blue eyeball flickered towards me, trying to keep them at my sides.

Finally, the Cyclops was free and stood up wincing as he picked out the tiny shards of shattered lamp from his body.

"Here, it should help with the cuts." I turned to see Callie walking in behind me with a shallow basin filled to the brim with water and a damp cloth. She placed the bin down next to the monster before holding out the cloth to it with a shaking hand.

The creature eyed the rag wearily before taking it within his grey claws, making sure not to touch her hand as if he might spontaneously catch some disease from it. He then began fivorously scrubbing at his upper arm. "Sorry for frightening you. " I said, making the monster flinch. "I know this is probably all pretty new to you."

"Yeah, no kidding. What are you some type of mutant experiment of something ?" Callie asked, making me physically facepalm and glare at her incredulously. "What? Like you weren't thinking the same thing." She replied before turning back to the Cyclops. "Seriously though, what are you?"

The creature looked confused, taken aback by the question, subconsciously picking out yet another piece of broken glass. "I'm a monster." It answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I glanced at my roommate. "Sorry, what?" I asked, noting that he was still scrubbing at his arm which was now turning a strange shade of purple with irritation.

"I… um…" He began to stammer.

"Listen, we can get this figured out after we get your scrapes cleaned, there's still glass in there and we don't want them getting infected." I said, gesturing at the 'monster.' His blue eye fixed on me.

"Y-you're helping me?" He asked warily, the constant rubbing of his arm becoming a bit sluggish in movement.

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course. I meant it when I said you were safe here."

"Um, I think your arm's clean now." Callie interrupted, pointing at his now completely purple arm.

The monster paused, looking down at where he had been tearing away his own skin with the damp cloth. It wasn't until I saw the chafing mark that I realized just where he was scrubbing. It was the same spot that I had grasped him not minutes earlier.

He seemed to inspect the newly brought up sore before deciding it was no longer contaminated with whatever I had touched him with. "Um, yeah I guess. Sorry for breaking your lamp." He said hesitantly, looking down at his scraped feet.

"It's okay, but we do need to get the glass out of those scrapes before they get infected." I said, reaching for the cloth to help when he stumbled back again, cringing when another shard of glass dug itself into his foot. "What's wrong?"

"Human touch is toxic." He said, staring at my hand as if I might strike him suddenly. I pulled back, realizing just why he had reacted to me grabbing his arm the way he had.

"But we carried you through the forest for like fifteen minutes when you were tranquilized and nothing happened." Callie pointed out, making both me and the monster flinch.

"WHAT!?" He shouted, I held my hands out to stabilize him before he stumbled back into the shattered glass again.

"Calm down calm down, okay we didn't know." She said in protest, looking the green Cyclops over. "But it doesn't look like it made any difference. Besides your new scrubbing burn you just gave yourself."

"Who told you we were toxic?" I asked, wondering if the people who had held him hostage at whatever science base he was captive had told him so.

"It's a fact, everyone in my world fears humans because of it. Only the scary ones dare to come here." He said, rolling his eye slightly at the last bit.

"Another world?" I asked incredulously. "Like, a 'monster' world?" My eyes widened in shock when he nodded (it was actually quite a funny sight seeing as though he had no actual head.) "Wait, seriously?"

"Where did you think I came from?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, government base."

"Outer space." Callie countered just as quickly, receiving a few very odd glances. "What?"

"Wait, how did you get here then?" I asked, shaking my head and trying to get back on topic.

The monster looked up at me, picking another piece of glass from his side. "The closet."

My eyes widened, everything suddenly making sense. I had blocked it from my memory as an adult, but I could have sworn that as a child I was haunted by monsters creeping out from my closet, only to leave as soon as my parents came rushing toward me. "Like, like a portal." I said, more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, the doors are portals between the human and the monster world, we use them to get into a child's room and scare them to collect their screams. Unfortunately I wasn't meant to be a scarer and now I'm trapped here." He said solemnly, staring down at his taloned toes in defeat.

I looked at Callie again, neither of us understood all of what he was 'explaining to us, but what I did know is that he needed help. "How do we get you back?" I asked.

The monster's eye widened. "You would help me get back?"

I nodded. "Just tell us what we need to do. Callie and Vanessa at your service." I said, elbowing Cal as she let out a snort.

The monster smiled, reveling a shiny retainer. "Mike Wazowski."

_**REEEEEEEEVIIIIIEIEEEEEEEEEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**YAY another chapter!**_

_**I hope you like it, I'm finally bringing Sully into the story. BTW this chapter takes place at the same time as chapter three when Mike was still being chased just so ya know.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Sully dashed behind another tree, holding his breath as the armed officers jogged past him, their flickering flashlights just barely skimming the tree trunk not inches away from him before moving on. The giant furry monster finally released his breath as soon as the officers were out of sight before taking off deeper into the forest. He had burst through the closet not five minutes after Mike had gone in, how far could he have run?

Sully looked around the dark forest again, squinting to see between the tall trees that concealed him from the rest of the world. He let out a sigh. "Oh Mike, what have you gotten yourself into?" He whispered. He was sure the round Cyclops had taken off into the forest, where else could he hide and he was almost positive that the officers hadn't caught him.

So where was he?

"Mike." He called, still in a whisper, before holding his breath and listening for any sign of his friend. "Mike!" He called louder. He listened again and was about to call out once more when he heard something.

His eyes opened wide and he sprinted toward the sound before skidding to a halt. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or afraid at the scene that unraveled before him. Standing at a small beach clearing not twenty feet from the forest in which he was still hiding stood Mike. Unfortunately, along with his runaway friend were the officers he had just led off of his own course, pointing what looked like rifles and nets at the frightened monster.

Sully had to think quickly if he was going to get Mike out of there without being caught himself. But what could he do? He was in the human world, they obviously had the upper hand with their weapons and obvious outnumbering of the two monsters stuck here.

"Wait!" A higher, more feminine voice caught the blue monster's ears. Sully leaned forward more, trying to take in more of what was happening. A young girl no more than eighteen had launched herself at one of the men wielding a gun, throwing his aim off from Mike. "Go!" She shouted, shockingly at the Cyclops. Mike seemed just as shocked but still got the message before stumbling through the sand forwards the forest. Sully sighed in relief, Mike just might make it.

Sully's hopes crashed when someone threw a net at the running monster, making him trip and entangle himself in the wire. The teenager was yanked forcively from the man holding the gun. "Stop you're hurting it!" Another feminine voice called towards the cops.

He couldn't believe his eyes, the two girls were actually trying to help Mike. Never had he ever thought he would hear of a human helping a monster, much less two. A sudden shot made Sully snap out of his thoughts. He flinched, afraid of what he would see when he turned back to face his friend. The Cyclops felt at his side, trying to decipher what exactly was hurting him and slumped over as soon as he pulled out the dart.

Sully was partially relieved, glad that it hadn't been a true rifle and had only knocked Mike out rather than killing or seriously injuring him. He was about to try and make a run for Mike when two figures beat him. Sully gasped. They were going to grab him, then he truly would be dead. He couldn't think he couldn't control what he was doing before it had been done. He leaped from his hiding spot and roared.

He roared loud and strong so that even the water at the lake below rippled from the sound and officers made to cover their ears before staring up horrified. As soon as the sound of his roar had finished emanating off of the trees and was only an echo across the lake, Sully took off. Back through the trees and towards the other side of the lake. He was hoping that he could lead the officers away from the clearing and grab Mikey when he had the chance, bringing him back to the closet and to the monster world once again, safe and sound.

He hid behind another set of trees, heaving heavy slow breaths. He didn't see any flashlights as his plan took action and the men raced back towards the campsite. Nor did he hear voices at the clearing. Sully smiled to himself. It had worked, Mike was safe and they were going back home.

Now all that was left was to grab the Cyclops and get back to the closet. Sully shook his head, they would get to that problem when the time came, right now he had to get his unconscious friend out of sight and to safety.

Sully took a deep breath and peeked around the trunk of the tree, still trying to keep out of sight in case any humans were still in the clearing only to slip out of shock. Mike wasn't there. He raced out of the forest and towards the sandy beach area, searching for any evidence that his friend was safe.

"Oh no, what have I done?" He whispered to himself. If only he hadn't cheated in the scare games, at least they would still be safe in Monstropolis. He ran a large blue hand down his face. What was he going to do? He had to get Mike back, but where was he? Had the cops taken off with him after all?

He plopped down in the sand, his hands still covering his face as he tried to calm himself down. "Oh Mike, I'm so sorry." He whispered in an angered voice. He was angry, angry at himself for being so selfish as to betray his friend's trust just to win a stupid game. Not even getting back into the scare school at MU was worth that.

"What am I going to do?" He asked to no one in particular, drawing his hands off of his face and placing them in the muddy sand. He picked up a stone and tossed it far into the lake. It landed with a loud plop. He picked up another, larger this time and threw it again, this time shouting out in anger and frustration as he did so, listening as it fell into the water.

He turned to grab another, finding that it helped him take out his anger when something caught his eye. Footprints in the sand. Sully scrambled to his feet, staring blankly at the wide three toed prints of Mike Wazowski. Sully smiled, maybe he had gotten away somehow despite the tranquilizer. He looked to the side to look for more footprints leading him to wherever Mike was only to find that there were no more. Instead, leading to the forest were two separate tracks, human tracks with a trail of two ruts where Mike's feet must have been dragged.

Someone had taken him.

He studied closer, the tracks of the humans were far too small to belong to the officers and the wrong kind of shoe. Realization struck him hard. The girls. The two girls must have dragged the poor monster away. They looked kind enough for Sully to know that they wouldn't hurt him, but they would poison him for sure. Although not as toxic as children, every human held their own source of venom and poor Mike couldn't do anything about it as he was dragged away by his so called heroes.

Sully stood up. He had to catch up, maybe it wasn't too late and he could still get Mike back before he was poisoned enough to be killed. "Don't worry Buddy, I'm coming for-" He was cut off as a sharp pain emanated from his shoulder. His movements became groggy as he reached back when another sting caught the back of his neck. He flinched, pulling the thing from his shoulder.

The last thing he felt was another dart being shot at his back before the world went black.

_**I know, kinda short, but I felt it was a good place to end the chapter.**_

_**REEEEEEVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**YAY!**_

_**Sorry it's been a while, I was in Disney World with my bestie and school is starting in a fladoodling 3 days (Sarcastic whoopdidoo)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it a bit longer to make up for how short the last one was.**_

"So why don't we just find some random kid and send you home through their door?" Callie suggested. The two girls and one monster had been sitting around the makeshift dining room table (a ping-pong table with the net taken away,) trying to figure out how to get Mike home again, the television buzzing softly in the other room to break the awkward silence that often fell upon them.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, setting down her drink. "You want us to follow some random kid home and just ask if we can go in and shove a little green monster in their closet? Sorry, but I don't really think that plan's gonna work Cal."

The Cyclops in question shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Despite the fact that he knew the girl's wouldn't try to harm him, he was still having a hard time accepting the fact that just about EVERYTHING he had learned about humans was wrong. Although he still avoided any contact with the two humans as much a possible. This included their food and quite specifically the glass of refreshing yet somehow threatening water sitting on the table in front of him.

"No." Callie continued on her idea of sneaking the monster into a child's bedroom. "We could get in through a window or something when the kid's either asleep or not even in the room."

"That's called breaking in Cal." Vanessa pointed out. The blonde merely nodded happily to herself, obviously thinking that her idea was of perfection. "…Which is illegal." Vanessa tried explaining.

"Actually, it doesn't really work that way anyway." Mike interjected, flinching slightly when the two looked toward him, almost having forgotten that the little green monster was there in the first place because of how quiet he had been.

"What do you mean?" Asked Vanessa, pushing a strand of black hair out of her face.

Mike shifted again, this feeling of not being the leader was getting to him. If these two had been two of the monsters from Oozma Kappa, he would have already figured out a plan along with training and a time sensitive schedule. But here, he felt so useless.

He cleared his throat, knowing that he needed to start taking charge, they had been sitting about the table for an hour now and hadn't gotten anywhere. "I can't get through a door unless it's activated."

Both girls exchanged a look of confusion. "Activated?" Callie questioned warily. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that unless the door is plugged in and activated by a monster on the 'monster' side, I can't go through the door. Well, I can but I would just end up in the closet." Mike answered.

"So how do we know if a door is activated or not then?" Vanessa asked, running her fingers through her hair and sighing. Obviously, taking in an unknown creature into their care was taking a toll on both girls.

"Well if there's a monster in the room, that's a pretty dead giveaway." The Cyclops deadpanned.

"True." Callie replied.

"Ugh, this is harder than I thought." Vanessa groaned.

"So the door you came from in the cabin was obviously activated right?" Callie asked, receiving a nod from the monster in question. "So would it still be activated then?" She suggested.

Mike's eye grew wide. "You're right, but I did kinda go through illegally." He said sheepishly. "They might have turned it off so no one else would follow through or so humans wouldn't try to get into the monster world."

Vanessa froze, almost dropping her glass that she had been fiddling with. "I think someone did follow you through." She said in shock.

Mike looked at her confusedly but Callie gasped in realization. "The 'bear.'" She said.

Vanessa nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'bear'?" Mike asked, sitting up higher in his seat to gain the girls' attention as they stared at each other from across the table. He paused for a moment, trying to figure out for himself who could have possibly followed the least scary monster in all of Monster's University into the Human world. A breath suddenly hitched in his throat. "Was this 'bear' blue?" He asked.

Vanessa broke her gaze with the blonde. "Yes, why?"

"Sully." Mike said, barely a whisper as realization struck him.

The girl shook her head in confusion. "Sully? What are you talking about?"

"Sully! My friend, he followed me!" He practically shouted, leaping up so that he was now standing in his seat. "That big hunk of fur's gonna get himself caught!"

"Oh, like you didn't?" Callie snorted.

Mike shot her a look. "Exactly, but Sully's bigger than me and doesn't have two open-minded humans to help him get out of trouble." He said.

"Ugh, I need some more juice." Cal groaned, picking up her glass and walking away towards the kitchen, leaving Mike and Vanessa alone.

"You guys must be really good friends if the guy's willing to risk his life for you." Vanessa commented, breaking the silence that had plagued the room.

Mike nodded to himself. "We didn't start out that way, just a few months ago we were the worst of enemies. He was the selfish jock and I was the obsessed nerd." He chuckled at the thought.

"What happened?"

"Our fights got out of hand and next thing we knew, we got kicked out of the scaring school of MU. I made a bet with the Dean of the school that if my fraternity won the scare games, she would let us back in. Sully ended up joining in for that very reason and ended up being the star player." He explained, smiling at the memory. It seemed so long ago that he had seen his brothers of Oozma Kappa when in reality it had only been a few hours.

"Did you win?" Vanessa pressed on, obviously trying to keep the conversation running for the sake of having something to talk about.

Mike's face fell. "Yes and no."

The girl's face grew confused. "What does that mean?"

"My team was up against the best of the best of Monster's University." Mike explained. "Somehow, with our teamwork we were able to beat all other teams. Sully had the scare and I had the brains. Unfortunately that's all I have."

"You didn't win? Is that why you ran away?"

Mike laughed a bit. "No, we won. Broke the record actually. I had the highest rated scare of them all."

"So what's the problem?" Vanessa asked, obviously getting more and more confused as the story went on.

"Sully cheated. He broke into the simulation room at some point before the competition and broke my scale so that it was set to easy. That's why I left. I wanted to prove that I could be scary. Because I thought that if I wanted it enough, I could do it, scare a real kid and become a hero. But all I got was a dart in the rib and a broken lamp. I don't deserve to have Sully out there risking his neck for me. I'm not a very good friend and I am most certainly not a good monster."

Vanessa just sat there, trying to take everything in at once despite the fact that she probably didn't understand most of the references that Mike had made towards the monster world. "So what now?" She finally asked.

"We have to find him!" Mike shouted, as if it were the most obvious thing. "Like you said, he's risking his life for me right now. We need to find Sully."

The girl frowned. "I understand how important this is to you Mike, but how are we even going to find him? For all we know he could be lost in the woods still. We don't know where he is."

"Um, guys?!" Callie's voice cried urgently from the other room.

Vanessa creased her brow, looking over Mike's head to see if she could spot her friend from where she sat. "Cal? What's up?" She asked.

"You guys need to get in here now!" The other girl cried, waving them into the room frantically. Mike leaped off of his chair and followed Vanessa into the small living room area where the TV had been turned up so that the newscasters' voices could be heard better.

The blonde and pink haired girl was staring wide eyed at the television screen, a single finger pointed in its direction. "I think I found your friend."

Mike scowled. What did that even mean? He turned hesitantly towards the small screen, gasping when he saw the familiar purple spots.

'The scare began earlier this evening at the local children's camp here in Burgess when it was reported that some sort of what could only be described as an 'alien creature' was inside the cabin full of children.' The newscaster said, the screen switching to the taped off camp lodge where both monsters had entered into this world. 'Not ten minutes later, was this creature behind me also spotted in one of the children's cabins but was tracked down and tranquilized before any harm could be done.'

"Uh oh." Mike murmured.

'Luckily, 911 was called and the cabin was evacuated before anyone was harmed by the creature, but authorities are still on the lookout for the first animal.'

Callie pressed a button on the remote and the channel changed, the same photo of a passed out Sully being loaded into an animal control truck appeared in the corner of the screen. 'No one knows what they are or where they came from-"

The channel switched again. 'Are we in danger of government experiments gone wrong?-"

Finally, Vanessa swiped away the remote and shut the television off. "So that's… not good."

…

_Buzz… Whirr… Buzz… Beep…_

Sully clenched his eyes closed tighter. Man could Terri's music get annoying. The sounds started up again, accompanied by frantic chatter. The twins must be arguing again. And no wonder, that music was… was it even music?

The more he listened, the more annoying it seemed to be. The monster grunted groggily and went to turn on his side only to realize that he couldn't. He tried again, the grogginess beginning to die away as panic began to take over.

His eyes flung open upon remembering just where he was only to blink them closed again at what he saw. _Please just be a dream. A really really bad dream. _He silently prayed to himself before opening his eyes again to be greeted with the same horrific sight.

Three grey walls and a mirror covering the fourth. But the monster knew better than to think just that, he knew enough to know what a one way window was. He was caged like an animal in the human world, most likely contaminated by their touch and trapped for who knows how long.

Despite the fact that he could hear the many people outside his enclosure talking amongst themselves, the false appearance of the mirror gave Sully a sense of loneliness yet security.

Pushing himself up from his position on the dull flooring, Sully realized just what kind of situation he was in. What appearance got one popularity in Monstropolis, received shackled wrists, not allowing him to even cross half of the space he was given.

The tightly bolted door in the corner of the room began to unlock, making Sully shake slightly. What did humans do to monsters in their world? The concrete door was slowly pushed open as a slight woman with large oval glasses made her way inside, pulling a cart of what looked like medical instruments along with her.

She hadn't even closed the door all the way before catching sight of the awakened beast not ten feet from her. He large blue eyes grew wide as she suppressed the urge to shriek. Unknowing of what to do, Sully decided to do the more gentlemen-like thing. He raised a furry hand and waved. "Hi."

The woman's eyes grew even larger (if that was even possible.) And she let out an ear-shattering scream.

_**Hope y'all liked it. It's finally getting a little more interesting.**_

_**Also the reason I randomly chose the city of Burgess (In case you were so curious as to wonder) it's because I realized that I needed a location and decided to use that of my Rise of the Guardians story.**_

_**Also, sorry about the cheesy newscaster part. I TRIED!**_

_**REEEEEEEEEVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEW! PLEASE!**_

_**I AM BEGGING YOU, I LIKE DA REVIEWS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Imma here!**_

_**Sorry this took so dang long. I have this weird habit of planning out a story before writing it… and then not following with it at all! So yeah, I went totally off track in the last chapter and now I have to fix it with what may seem like a filler chapter, but since I didn't introduce this character earlier in the way I had originally planned… he's here now.**_

"I don't believe what I am hearing!" A man in a dark grey loose suit cried, looking accusingly at one of his co-workers. "What do you mean 'it talks'?" He asked, harshly, staring down at the man beside him as he cowered ,adjusting his tie shakily whilst trying to avoid eye contact.

Although Agent White was not the commanding officer of this base, he was most certainly the most respected. The man had been through enough that almost nothing surprised him anymore, which was why being told that the beast they had just recently taken into custody could in fact speak had created such havoc.

The young worker cleared his throat and pulled at his tie one last time before breathing heavily, looking up shakily at the other man in the room. Two of his other co-workers had left him practically for dead as they hid behind the doorway, barely peeking in to see how the situation would turn out.

"I-it does!" He sputtered, glaring at the two as they hid out of sight. "One of our interns went in to draw blood samples of the creature and… well it talked to her. We could hear her scream from the third floor!" He exclaimed, standing taller as the other man gave him a thoughtful look.

Agent White placed a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, unconsciously feeling at the scar tissue above his eyebrow. It was his mark, it's what defined him as a hero, that was why the other men respected the agent so.

He removed his hand, staring at the other agent skeptically. "So let me get this straight, you're telling me that this creature which, and I quote from you, 'should not be able to have any sense of intelligence beyond its own animalistic instincts' can talk?" He asked, raising his voice and leaning in at the end, smiling internally as the man stepped back.

The smaller man shrunk back in embarrassment. True, he had said that the animal which had been once again sedated for safety purposes, would not show any signs of intelligent behavior, especially if no one at this base even knew what in the world this 'thing' was in the first place, but the scream of the new intern still rang in his ears.

A discovery this big could result in nation-wide panic if any of the information leaked out. And seeing how the thing had been on the news and found dangerously close to children, the city was in enough panic as it was.

No one was even able to identify what exactly this 'thing' was. Many had mistaken it for a bear, but the body shape was completely irregular for a mutation of that species. If anything, it was more closely related to the structure of a human body. Its spine aligned upright, giving it not four legs as a bear would, but two legs and two arms with opposable thumbs. But neither an experimental breakthrough such as this nor any sort of alien species would have the potential of talking, let alone in English.

"Sir, I understand now that I was wrong, but we have a dangerous issue here. If this thing is some sort of genetic experiment, then whoever created this thing is more advanced that we could even have imagined." He managed, still trying to reason with the larger man.

"You don't think I know that?" White shouted angrily. "Tell me agent, what did the creature 'say'?" He asked, leaning down so that he was eye level with the other, causing the smaller man to lean back and gulp in fear.

"S-say?" The man asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He froze, realizing that the agent's patience was wearing quite thin. White nodded angrily, pursing his lips and folding his arms in front of his chest. "Um… he- it said…"

"Just spit it out man!" White shouted, causing his coworker to flinch.

"It said… hello."

…

White couldn't believe it. He had almost socked the man in the jaw at his answer. Did he think this was all some kind of game? The two men hiding behind the doorway had probably put him up to it as a dare. The creature probably never even muttered more than a grunt in its sleep seeing as the anesthetics should've lasted until the next night.

He shook his head, grumbling angrily to himself as he marched down the halls at a fast pace, shoving away those who hadn't gotten out of the man's path quick enough. Most dove for shelter, wanting nothing more than to escape the wrath of the angered agent as he stomped towards the holding cell where the 'thing' was being held under high security.

He hadn't even seen the creature yet besides its fuzzy image on his office's television screen and he already despised it. Whatever it was, it wasn't normal and it wasn't made by any government agency in America, they would have been the first to know. So where was it from? Who created it? The Russians, the Chinese, the Martians… Canadians, he didn't care. All he knew is that they didn't create it and that was reason enough to assume the worst. **(A/N)**

White growled angrily as he came upon the closed doors to the holding cell, glaring from a distance at the two guards before stomping up to them. The guards flinched in slight fear as the famous agent walked up demanding to be allowed inside.

He merely stared the two down, knowing that being him, he didn't need to even carry his ID anymore. "Is the Chief in there?" He asked, receiving frantic nods from both officers. "Well… are you going to let me pass or not?" He asked, gesturing to the tightly bolted door, he didn't have time for this.

One of the men began to nod again and move out of the way of the door when the other stepped in, remembering his job. "I'm sorry, but we've been instructed not to allow anyone of your pay-grade or lower to enter." He said as the other nodded in agreement, taking his original position in front of the steel doors.

"My pay-grade?" White chuckled. "I get paid three times your yearly salary in a month now, let. Me. IN!" He shouted. The two guards shuddered before exchanging a quick 'I hope we don't get fired' glance and letting the man pass.

"Thank you." The agent whispered sarcastically, pushing one of the men out of his path and pulling open the heavy metal doors leadi9ng into the 'experimental' part of the base. Most of which contained certain unexplained creatures and minor mutations such as three-headed snakes and certain animals infused with the DNA of others which hadn't turned out as well as expected seeing as though most died of insufficient blood and oxygen supply.

Never before had the organization had the intent of holding some sort of Bigfoot creature, which was why the organization had been on full alert since it had been spotted and shot down by animal control.

White grunted in surprise as a couple of frantic biologists rushed by, barely giving him a glance as they raced towards another section of the lab, arms full of paperwork. He shook his head at the absolute disaster and confusion the entire organization was in.

"What a mess this has turned out to be." The agent grumbled, dodging yet another frazzled biologist.

"I agree completely, this has gotten so out of hand that agents without the required pay-grades are showing up in the main laboratory." A voice sounded from behind White. He turned around, already knowing who was behind him.

"Chief." He said, nodding in acknowledgement at the older man as he strode up to stand by the agent, watching in what almost seemed like interest at the situation that say before them. Papers scattered the floor as scientists of all kinds exchanged and fought over notes.

"It's become larger than we had even thought possible. Not only does this thing that is indefinable by any term in the entire dictionary wake from its sedatives hours before what should be possible for an animal twice its size, but it talks now too." The chief explained, shaking his head as if it were nothing more than a slight annoyance before sipping at his coffee.

White straightened, slightly taken aback. "Wait, it CAN talk?" He asked, eyeing the old man like he might collapse any second. Maybe he had gone senile.

"What do you think all this ruckus is about man?" The chief answered, gesturing to the battlefield not ten feet away. "An hour ago, everyone was fine, startled by our new finding, but excited all the same. We had discovered a new species of bear, a potential Bigfoot. Something to quench that old Sasquatch pandemic. But then the thing starts talking and now we've got a frazzled intern and… well this." He explained, waving his arms at the bustling crowd.

"Please tell me it said something other than 'hello.'" Agent White said sarcastically, already cringing at the answer he knew would come.

"Afraid not, in fact, heh, the thing probably could've carried on a full length conversation had the intern not screamed loud enough to shatter glass.

"Perfect." White grumbled, rubbing his scar again.

"And that's not even the worst part." That got the agent's attention. What could possibly make this mess any worse than it already was? He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the older man.

"What's the worst part?" He asked, not really looking forward to any answer.

"We've still got something out there." The chief laughed, making it sound as if it were all some sort of funny joke with no punch line.

White felt his eyes widened drastically. "What do you mean by that? There's another 'bigfoot' still in the forest somewhere?" He asked.

The other men shrugged. "More or less. The children were the only ones to see it, said it was small, no fur. Sounds more like an alien the way they put it." He said. "We think we've got a lead though, two of the councilors mysteriously disappeared after attacking one of the animal control officers at coincidentally the same time the little Martian vanished.

"You think someone willingly 'helped' it escape?" White asked skeptically. Sounds pretty unlikely, most civilians are too closed minded to even consider getting near such a thing."

"Black market maybe." The chief suggested. "To be honest though, we have enough on our plates as it is with this old fur ball. The last thing we need is another one here. At least until we can figure out where they even came from so we can stop them from coming in even larger quantities."

"Where is the captured one anyways?" Agent White asked, finally approaching the real question he had broken in to ask in the first place. He wanted to see just what creature could be stirring up so much havoc and panic.

"At the holding cell just down that hallway." His superior called, already making his way away from the scene as several scientists rushed up to show what work they had made so far in the matter.

White blinked in surprise at how quickly he had been left by the older gentleman. "Okay then, to the end of the hall it is." He said to himself, making his way around the bustling men and women running throughout the corridor.

The agent heaved a sigh of relief as the hallway thinned out, leaving only three of four people at a time running around frantically, dropping loose papers as they went by. Finally, he had reached the holding cells, most of which were empty. The rooms weren't very often used seeing as there was never any creature large or destructive enough to need to be held in this section of the labs. Yet somehow, they had found a way.

"Alright, let's get this over with whatever you are." White murmured as he turned the corner only to freeze at something blue, purple, and big in the cell not two feet next to him. Slowly, the man turned his head and choked on his breath. His heart began to race at an unsteady pace and his scar felt like it was throbbing against his skull. "No, it can't be." He whispered, shaking his head. "Monster."

**(A/N) No I do not own the Iron Giant, which is where this quote came from **

**I hope you guys liked it, I know it was pretty boring compared to what I usually have but it needed to be done to keep the story going.**

**Please review!**


End file.
